A boundless love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o finds a human girl from another world and saves her. Jaga turns her into a white lion to save her life. The poor girl can't remember her name or anything about herself. So now she must learn to get use to her new body and home. Lion-o becomes her protector. Soon the two develop feels for each other. Rated M to be safe. Lion-o/OC.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A human girl falls through a portal and lands in the middle of a forest. She doesn't know where she is or who she is or what is going on. A large creature comes and attacks her and she screams. Someone hears her screams and comes to her rescue. It was a lion he fights off the creature and the girl collapses to the ground. The lion sees she is injured. "Hang on I will get you help." the lion said. The girl had passed out already.

"Lion-o what happened?" his father asked.

"Is she alright?" his mother asked.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

"She is not from here ancient good magic brought here and she must be save Claudius and Leona and I know how," Jaga said.

"Then do it," Claudius said.

Jaga used his magic and turned her into a lovely white lioness and her wounds healed. They took her to a room and laid her down to get some rest. They made sure everything was alright and then left the room.

"I hope she is going to be alright," Lion-o said.

"I'm sure she is son," Claudius said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said.

"Yes this girl will have to get use to being a cat and we are the ones to teach her," Jaga said.

"Well hopefully once she wakes up we can find out more about her," Tygra said.

Everyone had to agree. Lion-o went to go check on her.

In the hall a young guard saw the unconscious lioness. _She's beautiful! _He thought and wanted to get closer to her and touch her. Lion-o saw him enter the room. "What are you doing?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh just check to see if she was alright," the guard said.

"I was already doing that and she looks fine, now we should leave her alone," Lion-o said. "Shouldn't you be guarding the gate right now?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," the guard said and left.

Lion-o saw him leave in a hurry. Lion-o was sure he was thinking something he didn't like how he was looking at the girl. He thought it wasn't good to see her looked at that way. He knew that could be a risk because he could see she was an attractive young lady.

He was going to do some bed side watching to make sure she was okay.

Early the next morning the girl woke up. She didn't know where she was, or who she was or what happened to her or how she changed. "Ugh, where am I?" she said.

"You are in the Thunderian royal palace." Lion-o said.

"Thundera? Where is Thundera?" she asked.

"Third earth that is where Thundera is and where you are now," Lion-o answered.

"What happened? Why am I here?" she asked.

"You were attacked and almost molested if I hadn't come to the rescue they would've succeed you were brought here by me and my parents the king and queen are letting you stay here," Lion-o said.

"I see, who you my prince?" she asked.

"I am Lion-o," Lion-o answered.

"What happened to me? I look so different." she said looking in the mirror.

"Jaga turned you into a white lioness to save your life." Lion-o said.

"I see," she said.

"Now who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't remember." she said.

"Can you remember anything?" Lion-o asked.

"I remember I'm seventeen." she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "That means I'm a year older than you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

Lion-o continued to answered her questions. "I have to go talk to my parents about somethings I'll be right back." Lion-o said.

"Okay," she said.

Lion-o left to talk to his parents. He explained the girl's amnesia to them.

"Well this can be a problem she doesn't know who she is or where she came from and she is in a strange place," Jaga said.

"This is a problem," Leona said.

"It will be, Lion-o you will stay with her, if she goes anywhere in the palace or outside the palace go with her and keep her safe." Claudius said.

"Yes father," Lion-o said.

"Well we have to call this girl something instead of calling her that girl," Tygra said.

"I will talk to her to see what she will like to be called." Lion-o said.

"Good go to her son," Claudius said.

Lion-o made it to the room and saw the same guard from before heading towards the room. "What are you doing? Go back to your post," Lion-o said.

"I was just going to check on the nice lady who is staying here," the guard said.

"You don't have too, father asked me to watch her and protect her now go back to your post," Lion-o said.

"Yes prince Lion-o," the guard muttered. He wasn't happy about this he wanted that girl and nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o went into the room to check on the girl. He was glad he got that nosy guard away. Something about him made him feel uneasy. He could tell the way that guard was looking her wasn't a good look at all. She smiled when he came into her room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey to you too, we need to figure out what to call you, because we can't call you that girl," Lion-o said.

"Okay, how about Liosella?' Lion-o said.

"Too girly," she said

"Leora that was my grandmother's name," Lion-o said.

"Nice, but doesn't seem to fit." she said.

"Lelina?" Lion-o asked.

"Too sassy," she said.

"Liosia?" Lion-o said about to give up.

"I love that name," she said.

"Okay then that's what we will call you," Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

"One more thing, my father wants me to go with you when you go anywhere inside or outside the palace because you need protection, we're worried about you might get taken advantage of," Lion-o said.

"I understand that," Liosia said. "I will stick to you closely." she said.

"Good, now I must go talk to my parents, you feel good enough to come with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I think so," Liosia said and stood up without any trouble. Then she followed Lion-o out.

Liosia met the king and queen and bowed to them. "Thank you for let me stay here," she said.

"No problem we are just glad that you are doing okay," Claudius said.

"Now Liosia, I think Lion-o told you we want you to stay close to him for protection." Leona said.

"Yes he did, and I understand completely." Liosia said.

"Good we were just about to have lunch," Claudius said.

"That sounds nice," Liosia said.

They sat at the table and the food was brought in. Liosia tried some of the royal food. "This very good," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it, I know the cooks will be pleased," Claudius said.

"Liosia would you like to see Thundera after lunch?" Lion-o asked.

"That would be very nice," Liosia said.

"Now remember stay close to me," Lion-o asked.

"I will," Liosia said.

They headed out to see what was in Thundera. Liosia followed Lion-o closely. "Hello Prince Lion-o who is this?" one of the ladies in the market place asked.

"This is Liosia, she will be staying the palace for awhile, she lost her memories and everything and now she is staying with us for the time being," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," the lady said.

"Lion-o saved me in the forest and took me to the palace where I was medically treated." Liosia said.

"I recall everyone in Thundera seeing Lion-o carrying in a weird looking creature from the forest yesterday was that you?" the lady asked.

"Yes it was her Jaga turned her into a lion to save her life and she seems to be adjusting just fine," Lion-o said.

"Well it might be a while before everyone in Thundera will find out about this," the lady said.

"Yes, well I was planning on showing her around," Lion-o said.

"Well I hope you like it here Liosia," the lady said.

"I hope so too," Liosia said.

"Well enjoy the market place there are plenty of things to see," the lady said.

"I hope so," Liosia said.

"Well see you later," the lady said.

"Bye," Lion-o said.

"Good bye," Liosia said and followed Lion-o.

Lion-o showed Liosia many things in the market place. "Would you like to go mount riding sometime?" Lion-o asked.

"That would be nice, but can you teach me first?' Liosia asked.

"Of course," Lion-o said. "Let's head back to the palace." he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Both of them started chatting and became fast friends.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was giving Liosia a mount riding lesson. "You are doing well," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said she was a very fast learner.

"Okay Liosia I think soon we can go riding together in that meadow I told you about," Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

Over the next couple of days Liosia never stayed far from Lion-o. Today Thundera was having a harvest festival. There were games, food, entertainment and shopping. It was amazing and fun.

"Liosia you like the festival?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am it's very nice," Liosia said. "I have been starting to remember a couple of things since coming here, but I rather be here, after all none of my memories of my old home were good," she said. "I'll be back I need go to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay, it's over that way," Lion-o said pointing.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

"By the way you will find me with my parents I need to talk to them for a while," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said then headed for the bathroom.

Lion-o headed to talk to his parents. "Lion-o where's Liosia?" Claudius asked.

"Going to the ladies room, no way am I following her in there," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Leona said. "She's going to come here to meet us right?" she asked.

"I better go meet her on the way out because," Lion-o said.

"Because what?" Claudius said.

"I don't think it's much to worry about, I just want to make sure she's okay," Lion-o said then left.

"Something is going on," Leona said.

"I know but what?" Claudius said.

Liosia left the bathroom and was looking for Lion-o. Then she heard someone coming up on her. She turned and saw a Thunderian guard. (The same one from the previous chapters.) "Hello," Liosia said.

"Hello, I'm Vintar," he said.

"I'm Liosia," she said.

"Come with me," Vintar said.

"Actually I have to find Lion-o," she said.

"I want to show you something," he said.

"Um okay," Liosia said. Then followed Vintar.

Lion-o was looking for Liosia. "Have you seen Liosia?" he asked a lady he knew and Liosia also knew.

"I saw her leaving with young man called Vintar," she told him.

"He's one of the guards, I better find them, can you tell me where they are?' Lion-o asked.

"They went that way," the lady said.

Vintar lead Liosia to an empty tent that a vendor was using and the vendor was taking a break. He closed the tent and came at her.

"What are you doing, leave me alone!" Liosia said.

Vintar started to touch her. 'Stop it!" Liosia said.

Lion-o heard Liosia and ran into the tent and started to fight Vintar. Liosia was crying. Claudius and Leona heard the fighting and came in the tent and saw Lion-o fighting one of the guards.

"Lion-o, Vintar stop," Claudius said and he and Jaga pulled them apart.

"You okay?" Leona asked Liosia. Liosia nodded and held on to Leona.

"What happened in here?" Claudius asked.

"Father Vintar was trying, to forcefully take Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Is this true?" Claudius asked.

"I was trying to make her mine, I was over come by love from the first moment she came here," Vintar said.

"Love that is not love Vintar that is lust," Jaga said.

"You are under arrest," Claudius said.

Vintar was taken away.

"I remember everything," Liosia said and passed out.

They took her back to the palace to rest and the next morning she woke up.

"I don't wish to go back everyone was terrible to me, I remember running away and finding myself here after a portal came," she said. "I don't know why I like the name Liosia it is familiar to me," she added.

"Well there is going to be a ball in a few weeks would you like to go?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Soon things will get more complicated.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

There was going to be a ball. But unfortunately it had to be rescheduled because Claudius and his family had to meet with their friends in the kingdom of Starrina. "Would you like to come along Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

"How far away is Starrina?" Liosia asked.

"It's good three day trip," Claudius said.

"I see," Liosia said.

They headed off. "Okay I hope they will be able to come to the ball despite their daughter being missing," Claudius said.

"Yes, they miss her so she had been missing since she was a baby," Leona said.

"What is the ball for and why do you think the daughter should be there if she was still around?" Liosia asked.

"Because Liosia, the ball is for me to find a bride," Lion-o said. "I am now of age to take a bride," he said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"Yes we were there at the party the day their daughter was born, she was a cute little white lion cub." Leona said.

"Why white like me?" Liosia asked.

"Simple because each of the lions of different mane colors have their own kingdoms and all them are part of cat territory just like the tiger clan lives in a group of snowy mountains and the white tigers live in tropical mountains and both are part of the cat's territory." Claudius said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"I can see it in the distance," Tygra said.

"Good we should be there soon," Leona said.

"Now, I want you to act like you come from this world and act like you do around my parents, polite remember they are king and queen of another kingdom," Lion-o said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

They headed into the kingdom and went inside. People saw Liosia and started to whisper and stare. "Um everyone is staring at me," Liosia said.

"They probably think it's weird seeing a white lion not from Starrina arriving with the Thunderian royal family," Tygra said.

"Oh," Liosia said.

They went into the palace. "Hello king Leonar, and queen Lillian," Claudius said.

"Hello king Claudius and queen Leona," Leonar said.

Lillian came up and saw Liosia. "Hello," Liosia said.

"Leonar look at this white lioness doesn't she look familiar?" Lillian asked.

Leonar came and saw she was right. Then he saw the star birthmark on Liosia's right shoulder. "Lilian look," Leonar said.

"Liosia?" Lillian asked.

"How do you know what the Thunderian royal family calls me?" Liosia asked.

"How do we know your our daughter, we gave you that name," Lillian said.

"An evil wizard banished you to another world when you were just a baby," Leonar said.

"We are so grateful you have returned, princess of Starrina," Lillian said.

"I have a mom and dad!" Liosia said hugging her parents.

The kingdom of Starrina rejoiced they were so happy that their prince had returned after seventeen long years. "Liosia you will go to Thundera in two months time to see if you can win prince Lion-o's love." Lillian said.

"So I'll be staying here?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, you need to start training to be a princess. Some day you will be a queen," Leonar said. "If you win Lion-o's affection, you will be queen of Thundera someday if not you will be queen of Starrina or of another kingdom with an available prince." he said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

The royal family bid Liosia and her family farewell. Lion-o was upset seeing his friend go and he felt something for her. "Don't worry Lion-o you will see her in two months," Tygra said.

Liosia began her princess training. She was a fast learner. "Good now it's time to crown you princess." Lillian said.

"I am going to be happy to see Lion-o again he saved me once in the forest and another time from a Thunderian guard who tried to take advantage of me," Liosia said.

"I am grateful he did," Leonar said. "I trust him," he said.

Liosia was crowned princess and her tiara was beautiful. "Wow it's amazing," Liosia said.

"You will be wearing it when you see Lion-o again," Lillian said.

Now it was time to head to Thundera and Liosia was a princess ready to impress a prince to gain his hand in marriage.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Liosia was already to head to Thundera. "Now Liosia you are going to be one of the princess available for the princess to choose to marry." Leonar said.

"I know," Liosia said.

"Remember if he chooses you, you will be his wife, princess and future queen," Leonar said.

"I know," Liosia said.

"Now come on I hope you chose enough pretty gowns to go to Thundera because I expect you to make a good impression," Leonar said.

"Yes father," Liosia said.

They all climbed in the carriage. "What your father said is quite right, you a representing our kingdom and since your return it is most important, you must remember to make a good impression on king Claudius, queen Leona and Prince Lion-o. If you make a good enough impression on the prince he might to choose you to marry, so that is important because not only will you come queen of Thundera you will join our two kingdoms." Lilian said.

"Yes mother," Liosia said.

"Our servants are going to make you look presentable to the prince they are going put makeup and jewelry on you to make you look even lovelier." Lilian said.

"Yes mother," Liosia said.

They made to Thundera and Liosia was taken to chambers where there were three other princesses. "So you are the lost princess of Starrina I never thought you would look so plain," one of them said.

"I'm Liosia who are you?" Liosia asked.

"I'm princess Valtina of Cavar," Valtina said.

"Valtina she just as lovely as any of us," another princess said. "I am princess Catrina, of Nol," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"I am princess Thalia of Gesto," Princess Thalia said.

"It's nice be here," Liosia said.

"I heard the Thunderian royal family reunited you with your family is that true?" Catrina asked.

"Yes it is," Liosia said. "Are there any other princesses coming?" he asked.

"No, we are the only three who are available the other two are now engaged to two other princes," Valtina said. "Soon I will be engaged to Lion-o," she said.

"Excuse me, any of us have a good chance so don't think you have the best chance," Liosia said.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that," Valtina said.

"Enough, Liosia is right we all have good chance, it could be any of us, so we must understand it's the prince's choice not ours," Thalia said.

"Fine," Valtina said.

The princesses entered the ballroom after the servants did their make up and put jewelry on them. Lion-o saw Valtina first. His parents told him to kiss her hand other princesses hands. He did so and she moved on. Then came Catrina she left after he kissed her hand as did Thalia. When Liosia came up in a lovely gown and tiara, Lion-o became breathless.

He smiled at her and kissed her and smiled at her again then he watched her leave. Liosia's parents noticed as did the kings and queens from the other kingdoms who were there with their daughters. They saw Lion-o was starting to show interest in Liosia.

They told their daughters to win Lion-o over.

Lion-o danced with each of the princesses. Valtina tried to get all touchy with him so he went to the next princess. He danced with Liosia last it was a wonderful time.

The weeks passed and Lion-o spent time with each of the princesses. There was going to be another ball soon to celebrate his parents wedding anniversary. Lion-o is to announce his choice by then.

Lion-o was showing a great deal of interest in Liosia she seemed to catch his heart. She was kind, brave, strong, and confident, she was also generous, gentle, graceful, and so much more. The other princesses had good qualities too. But Valtina was angered that Lion-o was showing more interest in Liosia. She came upon Liosia in the garden.

"You may think he likes you but in truth why would he, you are just a girl who recently discovered she is princess, so you know nothing about royalty or how to lead or act all you are is a little white miss, and I doubt you will be lucky enough to find anyone," Valtina said.

Liosia broke down crying and Lion-o found her and saw she was sad. "Hey what's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Do you like me be honest," Liosia said.

"I love you honestly," Lion-o said.

"Valtina doesn't think so she just called me a little white miss and said I probably won't be lucky enough to find anyone," Liosia said.

"Liosia you are more than that," Lion-o said.

"I am?" Liosia asked.

"You sure are," Lion-o said. "You are a white wonder, that is what you are, because you are wonderful," he said. "You are the most wonderful person I met, and the wonderful princess, you learned the ins and outs of royalty and you know what means to be kind, fair and wise to rule." he said. "You are the one I want," he said.

Liosia smiled and hugged him.

Lion-o and Liosia went for a walk in the royal garden. They enjoyed the beauty. Lion-o plucked a flower called a heart lotus from the pond it had heart shaped petals and they were red at the bottom, pink in the middle, and white at the tip. He put it in her hair right in her braid. "This flower is said to represent love and joy," he said. "Maybe the flower floating our way means something," he said.

"Oh Lion-o," Liosia said. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Lion-o said.

Tygra saw and ran to his parents and told them. They told him let Lion-o make the announcement at the ball that night. The ball was a big Celebration. Everyone was there even Jaga and his clerics. One of which was Cheetara who was Lion-o's brother Tygra's wife.

Everyone was dancing. Lion-o took Liosia and they began to dance everyone made a circle around them. The two of them didn't care they were looking into each other's eyes and they didn't notice anybody else it was like they were only ones on the dance floor. Then They totally forgot about everyone in room and they kissed. Many of the people gasped while others cheered.

"Everyone I chose Liosia of Starrina to be my wife," Lion-o said.

The whole crowd cheered. The other princesses parents told them there were other princes out there looking for brides. Valtina left with her snooty nose in the air.

Leonar, and Lilian and Claudius and Leona had to make plans for a royal wedding.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

The planning for the wedding between Princess Liosia of Starrina and prince Lion-o of Thundera had begun. "Okay we need a nice suite made for Lion-o," Claudius said.

"And beautiful dress made for Liosia," Leonar said.

"We also need the right kind of food to serve," Leona said.

"We also need the right decorations." Lilian said.

"Yes everything must be perfect, this a royal wedding after all," Tygra said.

The planning was getting started. Lion-o was being fitted for his suite. "Okay the measurements are good, now what color would you like?" the tailor asked.

"I would like it to be blue not too dark and not too light." Lion-o said.

"Well I have some nice shades of blue." the tailor said. Lion-o looked at them.

"I like this shade of blue," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, I will make the suite then." the tailor said.

Lislia was being fitted for a dress. "Okay now that we measured now let's go over the design." the seamstress said. "Okay I have a few designs here pick whichever one you like best," she said.

"I like that one," Liosia said pointing.

"Okay then I will get started on it," the seamstress said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy at the thought of being married soon.

It took a while and now everything was ready. The male servants helped Lion-o get ready while the female servants got Liosia ready because today was the wedding and all of Thundera came. Lion-o was waiting at the altar and Liosia came down the aisle and then they held hands.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Prince Lion-o of Thundera and Princess Liosia of Starrina." Jaga said. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, princess and future queen, to love and protect her forever?' he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince and future king, to love and be true to him forever?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now you both must tie the ceremonial ribbon," Jaga said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the golden ribbon into a big bow. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Jaga said.

The two of them kissed.

"I present to you Prince Lion-o and Princess Liosia of Thundera," Jaga said.

The crowd cheered and then Lion-o and Liosia went on their honeymoon.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Lion-o and Liosia were on their honeymoon. They were sitting together enjoying a slice of cake that they were sharing. They were feeding it to each other. "This is good cake," Liosia said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said.

"This is a wonderful day," Liosia said. Then kissed Lion-o's cheek.

"It's more wonderful with you," he said kissing her back in the same spot.

"I think it is better with you too," Liosia said.

They rode mounts and sat by the lake watching the sunset. It was truly a wonderful time. It made them both very happy to be together.

They were headed home and saw something. It was a young lizard being attacked by a wild creature. Lion-o and rushed in and protected the child. The wild creature ran away. "Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," the young lizard said.

"Scalaro," they heard.

"Daddy!" the lizard said.

"Hey are you cats bothering my son?" the father asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

"Daddy that lion saved me, a wild beast attack me and he took a sword and fought it off." Scalaro said.

"I see, thank you I am in you debt, my name is Slithe," Slithe said.

"I am Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"The prince of Thundera I have been wanting to talk to your father for sometime in fact all the other animal leaders have been wanting to talk to him so we can be on better terms with each other and possibly trade and get along," Slithe said.

"Well I have been planning a specail city where all animals are welcome and lead by a council and each species is represented with member of the council of their choice," Lion-o said.

"That seems like a good idea," Slithe said. "In fact I was heading towards Thundera now," he said.

Lion-o saw other animal leaders and Panthro was with them. "Hey Panthro," Lion-o said. "Where's Grune?" he asked.

"Grune betrayed us and I tried to help him and he fell of a cliff." Panthro said.

"I see," Lion-o said. "Let's all head back to Thundera together," Lion-o said.

Once back in Thundera. The other animal leaders began to talk to Claudius and Lion-o. Lion-o told his father about his idea for unity city. "I see," Claudius said.

"Times have changed Claudius, it's about time we must make a change too," Jaga said.

"Okay, I will make announcement later." Claudius said.

"Thank you father," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
